1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming device that allows a player to play a second or bonus game along with a regular table game such as blackjack or poker.
2. Description of Related Art
Table Games
Gaming devices are well known in the art and a large variety of gaming devices have been developed. A popular table game is the card game known as blackjack. A blackjack player plays against a dealer and the object is to beat the dealer. The player wins if the Dealer xe2x80x9cBustsxe2x80x9d or by receiving a cumulative point card total higher than the dealer without exceeding 21. The game of blackjack can be boring when played for an extended period of time. For example, many blackjack players who are used to playing video games find the pace of blackjack to be too slow and need more excitement in a game. Because of the small percentage difference in the odds of playing blackjack against a dealer, the same gaming chips are often passed between the blackjack player and the dealer which leads to increased boredom of the game player.
Another popular table game is the card game known as poker. A poker player plays against a dealer and the object is to beat the dealer. The player wins if the players card hand has a cumulative point card total higher than the dealers. The game of poker can also be boring when played for an extended period of time. For example, the game of poker can become repetitious because of relatively low value cards being frequently dealt to the game player.
Gaming players have desired games that are more exciting and stimulating. Gaming players have increasingly wanted to be able to have additional betting opportunities provided to them during a game. Many players desire to have several bets or games going at the same time so that if one game fails to win then they may win on another game.
A difficulty of adding additional betting opportunities to a table game is that they must be provided in a manner that does not confuse the game player and that does not unduly slow down the underlying game.
A current unmet need exists for a new table bonus game, gaming device and method that allows for increased player excitement and enthusiasm to enhance the players gaming experience while at the same time not being confusing or slowing down play. Another long felt need is for a gaming device that adds to player satisfaction and enjoyment leading to longer playing times.
1. Advantages of the Invention
One of the advantages of the present invention is that it provides a gaming device that adds to player satisfaction and excitement.
An additional advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming device that allows a game player to have several bets or games going at the same time.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides a game that allows additional betting opportunities.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming device that allows a game player to play blackjack and a roulette like game at the same time.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming device that allows a game player to play poker and a roulette like game at the same time.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming device that allows a roulette wheel to be added to a gaming table.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming device that is attractive and entertaining to a game player.
These and other advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to other portions of the specification, claims, and abstract.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
The present invention comprises a game. The game includes a table having a card betting layout located on a surface of the table. A roulette betting layout is located on the surface of the table. A roulette wheel is mounted to the table. The game allows wagering and playing a card game and a roulette game at the same time.
The above description sets forth, rather broadly, the more important features of the present invention so that the detailed description of the preferred embodiment that follows may be better understood and contributions of the present invention to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and will form the subject matter of claims. In this respect, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or as illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.